NoblePC19
'No Secrets Between Siblings '(兄弟の間に秘密がない Kyōdai no ma ni himitsu ga nai) is the 19th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It's the continuation of the previous episode. Plot Ferrum used a new trick Nox taught him and he succesfully transform Kito into a demon. The cures are having a very hard time fighting it. Because, its still Kito's body, He could hear and see what happened, but doing everything out of his control. Miho tried to calm him down and take him back. But Kito is too strong. Far yet close, they could hear Kito's voice and body started to try and break free and Miho tried to push herself more to him. Synopsis Kito rise from the ground. His hair become white like Noir, his eyes is red with black sclera, black spiky horns emerged from his head as his body is covered in black flames. As the flames went down, he looked right into the cures. Before they could react, Kito dashed to them and his first target is Sora. Shocked, she managed to defend herself. She tried to shot an arrow to him, but he dodge every single one. Same with other attacks. Ferrum only observe, but Noir find him and strike him with her scythe. But Ferrum dodge it easily. Noir asked him who taught him that trick. Ferrum said Nox had been experimenting with some of the forbidden spells with him. Furious, Noir keep attacking him while the others fight demon Kito. But Ferrum only stayed calm and said he hoped it will be over soon. He also said that they could keep attacking him all they want and he still don't lose anything. Noir quickly understood what he said. She went to her friends and told them to stop. It may looked like a demon with Kito's face, but its still his own body and mind. He still able to see and hear everything. And every attack they gave him, his body will be hurt. Hearing that, Miho dropped her weapon. But Kito keep attacking them again and again. Don't know what to do, they all hurt and tried to not attack him. They all ask Miho what to do, but shocked she can't think. She keep thrown and fell from his attacks. Miho cried but then she heard a distant yet close voice. Kito's voice. It was when the demon is breaking down as Kito's voice resonance. It said "sorry..." countless times. Miho stood as tears fell down. She said that she's the one who need to apologize. She said that she's the one at wrong. Ferrum saw and flicked his finger as the demon Kito stiffen and back to its berserk mode. Miho then took her spear and told her friends to protect her. She will reach Kito even if it cost everything. They all smiled in agreement as they fight. Lilly will create a barrier so Kito wont go too far while Sora will guard from the trees while Yuuki and Noir guard Miho to Kito. But, its not as easy as they thought. Lilly's barrier still cracks even though she could remade it again. Kito attacked them and trapped Yuuki using vines of chains. He also dashed to Miho, but Noir protect her in result she scratched her arm. Before she realized it, Noir is thrown away to the tree. Sora shot an arrow to him, but he realized it and dodge it. He striked for her, but Sora jumped from it. Kito keep chasing her and caught her and beat her down. Miho looked around, seeing her friends getting beaten. She sighed and she stood as she dashed to Kito. If he want to do it the harsh way, then she would. A fight between the twins. Miho tried to control her attacks, but Kito wont give her a break. Miho finally able to find his weakness and use it to pin him. She apologized for keeping this a secret even though they promised to never do so. Suddenly, her body glowed orange and a tiara appeared. Similar like what happen with Noir. She use it and transformed into her Heaven's Blessing Form. The cures who got a glimpse of it amazed. Her light stopped Kito's movement. Even when Ferrum clicked his finger several times. Miho hugged him and apologized. She begged him to came out there because he is hurting his friends. She promised she will told him everything once her gets out. Kito tried to emerge from the demonic body, but it kept pulling him in. It ripped through his skin. Miho used a new attack to destroy it and free Kito. She caught him as things calmed down. Ferrum leave as things become normal. Kito is still unconscious, same with Sora and Noir. Yuuki and Lilly came to help as Shiro, Gale and some students came. The carry them to the school and treat their injuries. Noir got a pretty deep scratch on her arm and small scratch on her face. Sora's head is bleeding and she got hurt in several places. Yuuki got some swollen around her arms while Lilly's hand is burning due to the use of magic. Miho is also hurt, but not as much as the others. Kito got few scratches and is treated. He woke up with Yuuki, Miho and some students around him. They all sighed in relieve that he awake. Kito tried to sit down and he looked at the bandages on him. Yuuki then took all them outside, knowing that Miho and Kito need their private time. When the door is closed, Miho hold his hand and cries while said apology. She apologized for not telling him because she know he will be in danger. She also don't know what to do. Kito smiled through his tears and patted her head. He also apologized and added he will apologize her if she tells him everything. Miho is surprised, but he added that he wont tell anyone and if danger does come to him, he will accept it. Both promised. Then, Miho wiped her tears as she stood and told him to go to the next room. Kito asked why, Miho said that he just hurt some close people around. He remember what he did as a demon and ask what happened. Miho explained that all of them are slightly hurt. Noir is healing faster than others because she's a demon and awake now, but Sora is still unconscious. Kito stood and ran to Sora's room. Miho stayed behind and sighed in relieve with a smile. Sora just woke up with Lilly, Roku and others around her. Her head in bandaged, but she remembered everything. She asked Lilly what about the others and she answered that they all are fine. Lilly ask if she needed anything but she said she doesn't. Her friends said they are going out to help with the mess outside and Lilly said to call her if she need something. Sora is left alone. She looked outside the window, all their hard work for the festival is destroyed by the wind. Suddenly, the door is opened. She saw Kito came in. She smiled to greet him, but he walk to her and hugged her. Shocked, she's paralyzed as Kito said he's sorry. She smiled and told him she's hurt. Kito just realized what he done and let go with blushed face. She ask if he's okay now and he said yes. She ask what came to his mind and he said he don't know. He feel that he was thinking about something and he feel that he was injected by something on his head. In the middle of explaining, Shiro came in with furious face. He grabbed Kito's collar and shake him with anger. Gale tried to calm him down with Noir. Shiro said something about killing him for hurting Noir but Noir kicked him and said she's fine now. As a demon, injuries heal quiet fast and she's fine now. But after that, she's the one who put her hands in Kito's collar and said that he will pay for doing it to her. At night, they are resting after cleaning up and rearangging the festival, they gathered in Noir and Lilly's home. They explained Kito everything. Gale told him if he dare to say a word, he will lost his memories about it. He said he's prepared. Then, all sighed after everything happened. Suddenly, they heard a crash from the second floor. Shiro went to check it. He found Ferio awake, accidently crashing a glass next to him. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Ferrum Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito * Ooga Matsuda * Fukunaga Iwa * Ferio Trivia * Kito is officially know the identities of the cures. * Cure Arpone awakened her Heaven's Blessing Form. * Cure Arpone performed Gaea Leadership for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes